chainsofatlasfandomcom-20200215-history
Chains of Atlas
Welcome to the Chains of Atlas Wiki Atlas. A Titan with the burden of all the weight and troubles of the world forever chained to his back. And Rome. An Empire created by godlike men with the burden of all the weight and troubles of their known world… Yet things are changing. The Chains of Atlas rattle as war erupts through the world. Mythical creatures ban together to free Atlas and his Titan brothers. Rome struggles to keep together their legacy. And one Champion spins forth the wheels of fate. All of Rome is in your hands… Summary Chains of Atlas '''is a massive multiplayer online simulation game which has taken certain game play mechanics from both the Role Play, and the Simulation genre in order to create the perfect Sandbox experience. The game developers at '''Pictonic Studios have begun to adventure deep in unexplored territories which have remained untouched by other game genres for far to long. The team has taken both old favorites along side new ideas and have forged them into CoA(Chains of Atlas) to create a perfect mix of familiar game play with yet a sweet flavor of something unique. Although an indie title, the game backed with a well skilled crew. We are composed of a small team currently holding 7 members all equipped with unmatched skill, talent, and know how. yet even with these advantages we can not create this game alone. Although shortly after the announcement of Chains of Atlas a''' Kick Starte'r will begin in order to help raise funds to deliver this experience to its full image. Depending on the outcome of the '''kick-starter' the game will most likely be free to play. We at least strongly hope so, we deeply want everyone to have the fair and equal chance of trying our life's work. Yet in order to make needed income the team has discussed an item shop. Nothing along the line of Pay to Play, nor Pay to Win, just a Pay to Look Sexy system. To us, it seems a fair source of profit so that we are able to continuously provide our players new great segments of content along with feeding our employees. The concept of CoA '''is to direct the game in a new region of Sandbox/Simulation gaming. We want to include endless amount of content which will fully express the world as a place of ultimate freedom. We want you to be able to create, see and practically do anything with your character which will allow for unlimited amount of game play possibilities that will appeal to all sorts of gamers; more of this may be found in the '''Game Play Mechanics tab below... Playing through Chains of Atlas will be like living a second life you never had. A life out of site, difficult to grasp, yet once reach this you may craft your new world to however you may see fit; touching the lives of the ones around you, and forever changing how they effect your own. Your new life in '''Rome '''starts as any normal Roman's would. At this time you start as nothing special; you are just another man or woman under the great shadow of the Eagle. You are given nothing special to help you advancement. All the tools you need are simple out in the vast ancient world of the '''Roman Empire '''just waiting to be conquered by a worthy soul. During your play through we do not hold your hand at anytime, we simply deliver you into a place with endless possibilities were you never feel overwhelmed, Rather instead using a brilliant concept design crafted by our team, all the hundreds of ways to create your legacy still feel rewarding and quite challenging. Game-play Mechanics The setting is in mythic Rome years after its written "downfall". Yet interesting enough Rome never had its downfall. Instead it continued to grow and prosper throughout the years becoming an even more enormous Empire. History as we know it today has been altered, it is up to you to discover and solve the truth of Rome and all its hidden mysteries. As for a general story line, there will not be any. Stories and rumors may be uncovered throughout your adventures that will assist you with a general g You will be responsible for creating your own story. Adventure, combat and a silver tongue will be some of the many ways to gain your story. Go forth and make a legacy for yourself, as Rome is home to many opportunities. Story Overview The setting is in mythic Rome years after its written "downfall". Yet interesting enough Rome never had its downfall. Instead it continued to grow and prosper throughout the years becoming an even more enormous Empire. History as we know it today has been altered, it is up to you to discover and solve the truth of Rome and all its hidden mysteries. As for a general story line, there will not be any. Stories and rumors may be uncovered throughout your adventures that will assist you with a general g You will be responsible for creating your own story. Adventure, combat and a silver tongue will be some of the many ways to gain your story. Go forth and make a legacy for yourself, as Rome is home to many opportunities. Starting Story You start as a young child, somewhere outside the city of Fimus. You in the eyes of many are just a peasant. Born to a peasant family and always will remain that. Forever destined to be just a farmer as your father was, and his father before him. It has been your family trade for quite some time, but no more. Things were finally changing for you and even young you knew this. How and when you did not know, but it did happen much sooner than you would ever expected… One day working the field with your brother and father a pact of Germanic Barbarians attacked your farmstead. Before you anyone knew they were there an arrow flings in the chest of your father. He instantly ignores the pain and charges you and your sibling in to the home. Your father quickly scatters to a chest on the far side of the room leaving a trail of blood as he limbs. He cracks opened the wooden chest an removes three swords giving one to your brother, mother, and keeping one for himself. The brave man then orders for the mother to hide you and your sister in the basement. She opens a trapdoor and sends you down, once you touch ground and your sister starts to follow a crash knocks down, and within a blink of an eye the trap door slams with your sister still above. You hear a struggle and look up through the cracks of the floor. Before you see anything a gush of blood lands on your face followed by a scream. You look front with a blank stare on your face covered in the blood... You're much older now standing in the ruins of your old home. You look around finding old things of your families. Your fathers blade, a comb of your mother, and a trace of whom killed your family. Here you also stumble into a broken mirror, examining this this will begin the in game character customization were you will pick your path and change your appearance. Later on in the game you go forth and find the tribe that killed your family and seek revenge. Along the way For this is only one path, there are many other ways to progress your character into a champion. Careers, duties, and services can all be acquired through the game. There no classes nor levels, only skills and professions that makes you character unique, the rest is your own personal skill and knowledge as a player. Professions * Combantant * Social * Sorcery * Insurrection * Godlike Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse